Hot-fill sterilization of containers, such as bottles containing beverages, is a well-known method for sterilizing containers to render the container essentially free of microorganisms and microbial growth. Typically, hot-fill sterilization is achieved by heating a liquid to a temperature of at least about 85 degrees Celsius to destroy any microorganisms, then promptly filling a container with the pasteurized hot liquid. Prior to cooling the container, the container is often manipulated to ensure that the hot liquid comes into contact with all of the interior surfaces of the container, including any container closures (e.g., a cap). Such manipulation generally involves turning or inverting the container to contact the hot liquid with all of the interior container surfaces for a time sufficient to sterilize the inside of the container and its closure. Once the container has been completely sterilized, it may then be cooled and safely stored as a shelf stable product without refrigeration, usually for at least several months.
Certain liquids, for instance beverages, contain solid inclusions (e.g., particles) as well as liquid. Inclusions, however, may agglomerate within small portions of a container, such as the neck and/or cap of a bottle. The agglomeration of inclusions may inhibit hot liquid from reaching those portions of the container during manipulation, and result in a container that is not completely sterilized. For instance, one inversion method that has shown to result in agglomeration of inclusions in the neck is the so-called “laydown method.” The laydown method involves tilting a hot-filled bottle from a vertical standing position to a horizontal lie-down position, over a time period of about 1-2 seconds. The bottle remains in this position for a specified amount of time, and then is raised back to a vertical standing position. Another inversion method that has shown agglomeration of inclusions in the neck is the so-called “camel hump inverter.” The camel hump inverter method involves grabbing a vertical upright bottle by rubber grippers and tilting the bottle until it is tipped 90 degrees on its side. The bottle is transferred to an upright position when it reaches the top of the inverter, and then is tilted 90 degrees on its side in the opposite direction. Accordingly, it would be desirable to prevent agglomeration of inclusions in portions of a container to ensure proper sterilization of the interior of the container using hot-fill processes.